The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. Time for another trip to Sodor. Sploshy: Splish, Splash, Splosh! I can't wait! Briar Beauty: I can't wait to see Thomas again. Fireman Sam: And we especially can't wait for our new recruits to meet him. Norman Price: Then let's stop standing around chatting and get moving! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Norman, cool your jets! Connor Lacey: Let's go. Jimmy Z: Set a course for the Island of Sodor! Tortuga flies off and arrives on Sodor begin with an overview of Kellsthorpe Road Station as Thomas puffs in pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: It was a bright day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was busy pulling pulling the local, the slow train that runs from Knapford to Vicarstown. enter Annie and Clarabel and the guard blows his whistle and shows a green flag. Thomas whistles and goes on his way on, Thomas is puffing along when Gordon's whistle is heard not too far off Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel. Thomas: Oh. Connor! Guys! Welcome back! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again after sometime. Annie: I know! Isn't that right, Clarabel? Clarabel: Yes, Annie. Indeed it is. Clawd Wolf: How are you guys holdin' up? Thomas: Good, thank you, Clawd. Arnold McKinley: Did you all hear that? Ellie Philips: Hear what? Verity: That sound just came from back there. Annie: gasps Clarabel, was that...? Clarabel: No! It's a lovely day, Annie. Can you... hear the birds singing? Annie: Ah, yes, the birds. tweeting Thomas: What are you lot going on about? I can't hear any... whistle is heard again Gordon. then view Gordon puffing into view Annie: No, Thomas, don't. Clarabel: There's nothing to prove. Annie: This is the slow train! Rainbow Dash: Come on, girls. Let Thomas race if he wants. Fast is good. Especially for racing. Thomas: chuckles She's right. And it's only to the next signal box, ladies. First one to pass the post wins the race! Annie and Clarabel:' '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thomas:' And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's our plucky little tank engine, everyone's favourite No. 1, taking on the big, blue beast known in Tidmouth as...GORDON!!! Gordon: 'Express coming though! (whistles). Avea Trotter: He's getting closer! Thomas: Thomas' tiny pistons are pumping now! Full steam ahead! (Clarabel opens one eye and then both as Gordon easily catches up with them). As Thomas races towards signal box, VICTORY!!! (Thomas laughs happily as Gordon carries on further ahead of him). I win! I win! Bad luck, Gordon! (laughs) Gordon: D'oh. Tubb: SWIMMIN'!!! scene changes to Thomas, Connor and The Irelanders arriving in Vicarstown Narrator: Thomas was still going pretty fast as he and The Irelanders arrived at the big station in Vicarstown, the last main line stop on the Island of Sodor. screeches to a stop Annie and Clarabel: Oh! Thomas: Ho-ho-ho! Amelia: Yeah! That was totally amazing! Winona (Rubbadubbers): Eek, eek, eek, eek, eek! Norman Price: What a great race! James Jones: Oh. I don't like speed. Sarah Jones: That's what you said during the go-kart race, James and we've come last. Fireman Sam: I know you don't like speed, James, but it was Thomas' decision to go fast. Spud the Scarecrow: Cor! Look at the size of this station! Connor Lacey: Yes. Isn't it huge? Norman Price: This must be the biggest station on the island. Lightning McQueen: To think we've visited the town many times but never seen the station. Mater: Dad-Gum! It's even bigger than Radiator Springs back home. Chug: And Propwash Junction back home too. Dusty Crophopper: Not wrong there, Chug. Chris Kratt: Of all the stations we've seen, this one takes the cake. Pinkie Pie: Wait. There's cake? Martin Kratt: Uh, no, Pinkie. It's a figure of speech. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Thomas: Ah. One day, I'm going to race through this station and over the bridge to the Mainland again. Clarabel: Not today, Thomas! This train terminates here. Fireman Sam: I'd agree with them if I were you. they heard a whistle and see a big green engine with two tenders reversing into the station Thomas: Oh, wow! Who's this with two tenders? engine backs up to some coaches. It's the Flying Scotsman Thomas: Hello. Are you from the Other Railway. I was built on the mainland you know. And once a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines on Sodor. Flying Scotsman: Is that so? I didn't think there were any famous engines on Sodor. Gordon next to him Oh. Hello, Gordon. Thomas: Do you two know each other? Gordon: Yes, Thomas. We know each other. This is my brother. They call him the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Indeed they do. Connor Lacey: (gasps) You're the world famous Flying Scotsman, are you? Flying Scotsman: Indeed I am. It almost makes me famous, doesn't it? (winks at Thomas: who gasps) Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you. I'm... Flying Scotsman: (gasps) Oh, my. Oh m... You're Connor Lacey and the Irelanders aren't you?! Ah, this is amazing! First day in town and I'm already face to face with a world famous band of heroes! Howleen Wolf: Looks like we've been popular over all the 16 realms. Howls Connor Lacey: You heard about us from England, are you? Scotsman nods and whistles James Jones: We've heard that you're the first engine to go a 100 miles a hour between London and Edinburgh, Scotland. Flying Scotsman: Really? James Jones: Yes. Tom Thomas: We've also heard that you also travels to my homeland, Australia. Flying Scotsman: Of course, I have been many places. Auriana: Really? Fireman Sam: Everyone's heard about you. That's why you're famous. Flying Scotsman: Ah, Fireman Sam. I have heard about your work and your team. I also heard about how you dealt with the Great Fire of Pontypandy. Which is caused by Norman Price, Derek and Spud the scarecrow. Spud the Scarecrow: It was an accident! Station Officer Steele: All because you want to eat sausages. Norman Price: Well, there's no need to keep bringing it up! Duece Gorgon: Yeah! Besides, it's an accident and accidents happen. Derek Price: Thanks for understanding. Twilight Sparkle: One thing I don't get. Flying Scotsman: And what is that, your majesty? Twilight Sparkle: Why do you have two tenders? Flying Scotsman: That's because on the mainland, Twilight, there's no coal and water between London and Scotsland which is long distances. Venus McFlytrap: Whoa. Connor Lacey: We've never know you and Gordon are brothers. Flying Scotsman: But we are. Isn't that right, Gordon? Gordon: Yes. Elvis Cridlington: If you two are brothers, that makes Spencer and Olwin your cousins, Mr Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Of course, Elvis. Oh, Gordon, I wanted to tell you my news! I've been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, I shall be racing! Gordon: (shocked) Ugh! Thomas: (amazed) The Great Railway Show? What's that? Flying Scotsman: Oh, the Great Railway Show is where engines compete to see who's the fastest or the strongest or, what have you. But I'm not sure any engines from Sodor will be going. Gordon: I wouldn't want to go anyway, not if it's full of engines like you always boasting about how exciting they are on the Mainland! Thomas: (excited) Well, I want to go! Connor Lacey: That reminds me of the Friendship Games! Flying Scotsman: What's the Friendship Games? Connor Lacey: Well, the Friendship Games is a competition where two schools come together in sportsmanship. One time, as I recall, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep came together but they were firm rivals. Principal Cinch really wanted her school to win and, after discovering that Canterlot High now possessed magic, decided to use it against them by having Sci-Twi, Twilight's human counterpart, unleash all the magic that was contained in her amulet and she ended up turning into a magic crazed monster known as Midnight Sparkle. But Sunset Shimmer managed to stop Midnight and turn Sci-Twi back to normal. After that, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were all declared winners and once that was over, Sci-Twi transferred to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: That was quite an adventure. Twilight Sparkle: And I was very shocked to see I had a human counterpart. Connor Lacey: This Railway Show sounds exciting. We like to go. Flying Scotsman: Of course, you do, Connor. And with any luck, maybe you, your friends and Thomas shall. Flying Scotsman coming through! (whistles) Gordon: Oh. Flying Scotsman: Flying Scotsman, coming through! Whistles puffs out of the station to the mainland and the title reads; The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. We then changes to Thomas and the heroes arriving at Knapford and a poster of the Great Railway Show went up on the wall Thomas: Oh look! The Great Railway Show! Duck: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight Edward, Norman, Stanley and Duck: Please Sir, I beg you I just have to know Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? Henry: Take me, Sir I pull the heaviest trains I'm such a mighty engine, Sir It's never a strain (Gordon laughs) Gordon: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess It's hard to find a better engine for the express Sir Topham Hatt: (spoken) Mmm, precisely! Gordon: (spoken) But...I didn't mean not to take me, Sir! Philip: Haha! I know I'm kinda small, Sir But I'm not a beginner I had a race with Gordon once And I was the winner! Gordon: Oh... (Philip yelps) Diesel: You ought to take me, Sir I'm modern and new Your first diesel ever I'm loyal, kind and true Percy, Emily and Sidney: It's gonna be special It's gonna be great Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Please Sir, I beg you You can't tell me no James: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? Flynn and Belle: Fast engines Henry and Daisy: Long engines Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion: Tough engines Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines Salty, Porter and Paxton: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go Cranky: (spoken) I'm not going' anywhere. Oliver, Bert, Rex and Mike: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Stephen: It's gonna be special It's gonna be great Duck, Donald and Douglas: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight Please Sir, we're beggin' Ya just can't say no Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Thomas: Will you won't you take me to the (wears out) Railway Show...? (Gordon, James and Diesel laugh) Gordon: Oh, Thomas. Why would Sir Topham Hatt want to a little tank engine like you to the Great Railway Show? Yuto: I think he is trying to be more than a little engine, Gordon. Gordon: Is that so? Yugo: Yes. And what did Connor tell you about underestimating little engines? Gordon: realizing Oh. James Jones: Don't forget never overlook. Yugo: That's true. The Fat Controller: I haven't decided who I'm taking yet. Herleins gets an idea and pulls out a microphone before standing on top of Winston as the CHS Rally Song plays in the background Jessica Herleins: Great Railway Show Engines are super athletic, super smart and super motivated but there's one thing they aren't. They aren't you and us! ''singing We've fought evil more than once and come out on top! There's other railways but none can make those claims! Together, we are the Irelanders, yeah! We'll be cheering your name! This will be we'll year to win this show! You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now your time has finally arrived! Cause you believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! You're not the railway you were before! Yeah, your different now! We helped you overcome the obstacles you faced! You're Sodor united! You'll never bow! So we'll get ready you in first place! You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now our time has finally arrived! Cause we believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! At the end of the day it is you who survive! Engines: Na, na, na, na, na, na! Sodor trains united together! Na, na, na, na, na, na! Sodor trains united forever! Engines and Jessica Herleins: You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now your time has finally arrived! Cause you believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! At the end of the day it is you who survive! The Fat Controller: Ahem. Jessica Herleins: What? I was just lending a helping hand. Spike: I think he's referring to you standing on Winston. notices Winston looking up and glaring at her Winston: So, if you don't mind now that you're finished! Jessica Herleins: Oh, right. down Sorry. Irelanders and engines including Diesel laughs at Jessica for not realizing it Jessica Herleins: What? I was trying to help. Diesel: The steamies and your friends know that. They thought it's funny you didn't realize but I think you're making a big fool of yourself. (laughs cruelly) Jesscia Herleins: Well, that's not very nice. Thomas: Well, that was a pretty good song. And I think that Jessica's right. We should all be working together to win. Connor Lacey: Not all, Thomas. Thomas: What do you mean? Lacey motions to Diesel who smirked Thomas: I see. Thanks for reminding me. Sparky: Why's he smirking? Fireman Sam: I think that's what he does since he's devious, Sparky. Spike: He might be planning something bad as always. Twilight Sparkle: (look suspiciously at Diesel) You're right, Spike. We need to keep an eye on him. Gordon: Thomas is right. Working together to win is definitely it. the other engines What do you all think? Other engines sans Diesel: cheering The Fat Controller: In any case, I do have to keep some engines on Sodor. After all, we still had a railway to run. (look at the engines who didn't move) I said, we have a still had a railway to run! Henry: Oh, sorry sir. Diesel: Um, right. James: I'm on my way. engines moved away and the scene changes to evening when Percy's still singing the song Percy: "La la la la la la la la Railway Show!" and the Irelanders arrive Lucas Wanson: Hello again, Percy. Percy: Hello, Irelanders. Welcome back. Yumi Ishiyama: Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan